


秘密

by Lychee__Ly



Category: BLACKPINK
Genre: F/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lychee__Ly/pseuds/Lychee__Ly
Relationships: Lisa/Jisoo
Kudos: 31





	秘密

*朝鲜日治时期，日本。

青草尖凝结的露珠濡湿了敏珠的短袜。

要是被母亲看到，回头收拾完了东西回去一定会挨骂，能不能吃上晚饭也是一个问题。不过此时此刻对她这个少爷的女仆和玩伴来说，最重要而可喜的事情，莫过于已经缠绵病榻半月之久的少爷终于能下地来闲逛片刻了。他苍白了半月的脸上，兴许因为天气的回暖而浮现了丝丝缕缕红润的血色。这让敏珠高兴不已——私底下同家里的女仆们一起纳鞋底的时候，敏珠也会小小地居功一番自己在少爷生病时候每天侍奉汤药的作用。

当然，每当她同大家说起这些事的时候，总是免不了被嘲弄一番，不论是真心假意，玩笑妒忌——她也总是不甘落下风地还击回去，也因为这样又让人家奚落说究竟只是夫人从朝鲜带来的陪嫁侍女在这边生的家生奴才，同那些正儿八经的名门小姐比起来，模样气质都差了十万八千里。

「要真的比模样，比气质，家里有谁比得上夫人呢?」敏珠争论不过，干脆把夫人搬出来，这下众人倒也识趣，没有再往上作弄她。

「那倒是，夫人每天连抛头露面的时间都不见得有几回，虽然是朝鲜远嫁来的媳妇，毕竟娘家就是大户，同下人们自然还有有云泥之别的。」

话说至此，婢女们免不了又要在杂物琐碎间隙慨叹一番人和人竟能因为出身不同落得如此差别的命运，又憧憬一番将来从少佐府上赎身之后找个有前途的好人家嫁了托付终身之类的事情。倒是敏珠，仿佛方才被挫了锐气似的坐在一边没有插话。

「敏珠，不会是又想少爷了吧?」

「没有——！」少女脸上翻涌出红雾，睁圆了一双眼睛忽闪着捍卫一点自己的隐私，「我只是想到了别的事情……也可以说关于少爷。」

那是少爷刚刚能在一天之中清醒过来，能同家里的乳母和婢女们闲话几句的时候。收了学校里的消息，敏珠相当忐忑地跪坐在他的被褥旁，同他说了他以前还在任队长的板球队把他暂时移除名单的事情。敏珠一个小丫头当然是不懂西式学校这些事情的，更没有听说过板球这个字眼，因此在带过消息之后，免不了要为少爷打抱不平一番。

「真不知道那群人怎么想的，也不等你醒过来亲自来同你说道，就把你给除名了！」

「这也是自然而然。」少爷脸上的表情风轻云淡，也不责备她一个小婢女在房间里指手画脚不合规矩的事情，「我这次生病以后，诸事缠身，恐怕也很难再回到学校里去上课，更何况还是上场比赛。既然不能再在其位，就不必占着位置，这个道理你也懂。」

「可是……」她还想争辩两句，回头时看见先前还在房间里悄不作声给少爷布药的奶妈已经先一步退出去了，心里「腾」地一下窜起来一团诡魅的火，但还没等她把可是下面的话给可是出来，少爷就无声无息地把被她握住的手抽了出来，抬起在两个人中间。

「我听见院子里叽叽喳喳麻雀的声音了。」他的眼神好像走过了很多地方，但是令敏珠失望地没有流连在她今天特意别在耳畔的那朵小花上，而是飘到了隔着房间和庭院的推拉门上。

「医生说，少爷身体寒凉，湿气太重。五月正是梅雨天气，庭院又有养鱼的水池，最好不要开门。」

可是话虽如此，少爷平日在家里最爱做的事情就是和规矩对着干了。老爷因为一直在外任职，所以很少有空回家来管束他，夫人性子冷倦，家里的事情全部交给管家和从朝鲜嫁过来的时候那几个婆子与婢女去办，少爷就是少佐府上名副其实的「混世魔王」一个。这次莫名其妙的大病之后，大家虽然嘴上不说，尤其是敏珠却觉得家里越发地冷清凋敝起来。以前好赖还能凑齐夫人和少爷在一起吃饭，现在因为身子不好的原因，大家的饮食大多都是随性地自己解决了。

敏珠心里有些过意不去的，莫过于在半个月里，夫人就像这个儿子是风流少佐的哪位野妻生的一样，前前后后就来探望过一次，还是他高烧不退连连发噩梦那天晚上。敏珠和家里的婢女老婆子们忙得不可开交，一天晚上给他上上下下统共换了三四身汗湿透了的衣裳，她的手上还叫少爷在魇着的时候咬了一个大牙印。那位冷倦的夫人才从庭院对面的房间里经过走廊来探望了一下少爷。敏珠躲在母亲身后偷看她的表情，却完全没有从她结了层霜的脸上看出什么和焦虑不安有关系的情绪。她淡淡地来了，还没等到少爷醒转来能说点话的时候就又走了。敏珠心里憋了点儿对夫人的坏话。

「没事，我在房间里躺得太久，闷着难受。你就当让我放松一下，看看庭院里的模样解乏也好。」

敏珠自知拗不过他，撇撇嘴站起身去推门。

「只要少爷不赶我走，让我在这陪您吹一天的凉风我也没什么意见。」她把门推开，复又坐回少爷身旁，看着他望向梅雨季节天天湿哒哒的庭院那副痴迷出神的表情，也学着他的样子往庭院看。可能因为天气不好，连养在池子里的那几尾锦鲤都只躲在假山石头下面捡懒。目光所及的一切事物与景致都倦倦的。麻雀在走廊躲雨，按理说给家里的婆子们看见了这些该死的畜生在木地板上跳脚，肯定是要拿笤帚来赶走的，一边扫一边诅咒这些长了翅膀在天上飞的耗子一天到晚就会来家里乱飞，还在木地板上便溺。不过今天不一样，因为得了少爷的格外眷顾，所以这些可怜的小生灵能在屋檐下挤作一团取取暖。敏珠就这样陪他看着院子里的这每一刻都在重复着上一刻的画面，只觉得自己果然没有少爷这么高的雅趣，眼皮子仿佛有千斤重一般耷拉起来。

她在渐渐模糊的意识海洋里渐渐松手了自己最后的清醒，耳边永远奏鸣不到尽头的梅雨声催促着更深的困倦。恍惚间，敏珠好像感觉到了身边被褥里的人有动作了，但是神智依然支撑不起她的下一步反应，只在半梦半醒之间听到什么人断断续续说话的声音。

「……母亲……」

夫人?她自背后一个激灵，虽然自己同少爷越来越非比寻常的关系不论是在婢女的小圈子里，还是在少爷的乳母那儿都跟得到了默许似的，可是毕竟当前这家里说话分量最重的夫人还没有拿什么态度出来，况且不管敏珠怎么因为少爷生病的事情憋了一肚子气，夫人也还是他亲生的母亲，自己一个奴婢——外人，实在是不好在这种时候和少爷表现出什么过分的亲昵。

敏珠跟着少爷的动作挪窝，不过少爷毕竟是夫人的亲生儿子，又是大病初愈的脆弱身体，当然不需要行礼，自己则要给难得抛头露面的夫人下跪才行。她恭敬地埋下额头，太阳穴旁边隔了一小段距离，是少爷坐在被褥里时用来支撑着身体的一只手。敏珠偷偷看他的手，只觉得这个男人身上的哪一点都叫女人着迷，他白皙的手臂，宽大的手掌能把人看痴。

「起吧。」

隔着滴滴答答落雨的声音，夫人的话更多了些慵懒的腔调。敏珠毕竟从小也是学着规矩长大的，干净利索地从地板上站起来，就退到少爷身后去，背着手作出格外老实本分的模样。她远远地看向夫人，她今天并未让母亲或者是旁的几个婢女帮她收拾一个漂亮的发型，只是把一头黑瀑般的头发流泻在背后，显得随性，也简洁地表示她今天可没有打着伞出去办什么事的意愿，仅仅是在家里闲逛而已。敏珠很是羡慕她这一头长发，地位卑贱如自己的这种婢女，喜欢得紧倒还没有这资格留这么长的头发，一来是头发太长了会耽误干活做事，二来头发最是吸人精血气的，实属是夫人这样含着金汤匙出生的小姐身子才玩得起的爱好。比起头发，更惹人注目的是她在家里的时候随意的穿着，只披了一件白色打底的红色花纹袍子，具体是什么细细碎碎的敏珠看不清楚，只觉得夫人大概是里面没穿什么衣服。她赤足踩在地板上，嫩白的脚踝往上隐没在了袍子的阴影里。

「今天雀儿都来躲雨，看着怪可怜，我来喂一下。」

她一抬手，给少爷和敏珠两个人看了看手上的面包。现在全国上下都有一股西化风气，上流圈子里赶时髦的老爷太太们多多少少都吃面包牛肉。府上自然是也有备着的，以防有客人登门造访这样的不时之需。不过现在看来，这些面包最主要的用途还是喂鸟。

「刚才你的奶妈跟我说你已经大好了。」

夫人把手里的面包撕成小块散在地板上，看肥圆的麻雀欢喜啄食，过一会儿才抬起头看向少爷。敏珠觉得夫人还是什么都没变，待人接物，说话做事依然是这样冷淡的模样，自己在这对母子这儿站着徒显得多余起来。分明自己已经很规矩地站在了少爷身后，可不知道为什么总感觉这两个人有着奇怪的私密。

「……医生来照顾了我小半个月，的确是已经好得差不多了。」

「我看你脸色惨白，并不像是奶妈说的大好的样子。如果只是逞强想要去学校上课还是别的什么，最好还是等一段时间再去吧。」

「谢谢母亲关心，」敏珠看到少爷白皙的手指蜷缩起来揪住了一小团被子，「儿子已经决定跟学校告长久的病假在家修养了。」

那边夫人拍了拍手，把面包屑都清理干净以后，吃饱的麻雀识相地挪到了一边继续啄打盹状。敏珠有一种作为婢女独特的敏锐直觉，她感觉到夫人的眼光从少爷身上滑到了自己身上。

「敏珠，谢谢你。」

少爷转过头，对她挥了挥手道，「你先出去一下吧。」

他一向是这么温柔，即便面对的只是敏珠这样的婢女。敏珠在心里否决道，不……即使面对的婢女甚至不是敏珠，少爷也是这么温柔。不管家里这些笨手笨脚的女仆做了什么蠢事，是煎药过了头还是忘了送饭，少爷都总是温柔而和气地摆摆手。自他病了之后，原本的和善加上弱气病气，让他更是没有斥责下人的模样了。

敏珠冲他抬起眉毛，不出声地做了个口型：

「放风筝——」

他像是想起了这个好久之前受不了自己软磨硬泡而答应的要求，愣了一下后颇无奈地点点头，回以无声：

「过两天就去……」

敏珠冲他露出一个一忍再忍的笑脸，怕在夫人面前开心得太明显不好，然后欢快地转过身去带上了房门。

欢天喜地的小女仆离开之后，卧房的温度顷刻间降低了几分似的，只剩下一对隔着模糊雨雾的母子相顾无言。她明明已经喂完了麻雀，漫漫长的雨天并没有别的事情可做，却仍然驻足在卧房外的走廊上，仿佛也在等待着某个人先开口打破沉默一般。

终于，智秀在儿子开口之前切入了正题，仿佛一早就料到了如果把这样独处时候的话语主导权交给了儿子之后，他会怎样拉东扯西说一大堆毫不相干的事情来堵正事。她太了解他的性格，所以在她开口的一瞬间，男孩原本似乎还不错的脸色黯淡了下去，他的喉结上下滑动了几分，最后还是乖乖地把话咽了下去，没有插话。

「我并非有意撮合你同敏珠的关系，你自己也看到了，她对你很有意思。」

「而我对她没有那样的意思，就是我要说的话。」

「你既然已经连生病这套都闹过了，应该也知道不管你下多大的决心，吃多大的苦，本质上也还是无济于事的小孩子把戏而已。」

「母亲——」

「你就不能成熟一点，了却了这个事情么?」

「这并不是成不成熟的事情——」

他大病初愈的脸上因为情绪激动喷涌血色，「在这之前我就说了，我不会娶别人……没有感情的婚姻，我已经见过一次了，不想自己也体验一次……！要我和一个我不爱的女人成婚，难道不是对她的欺骗辜负，也是对我爱的女人的欺骗和辜负么?」

「敏珠，你正事不做，趴在少爷卧房门口偷听什么?」

一只长期干活，布满老茧的手搭在了小女仆的肩膀上，把这个虚心的偷听贼吓得浑身激灵，她倒抽一口凉气倏地回头，发现是管给少爷送饭的婆子今天亲自来送饭了。敏珠一边在心底庆幸把自己逮了个现行的不是母亲，一边遗憾着不能把少爷和夫人的对话听全，同时还难过着……原来少爷真的对自己同对家里那些婢女没什么两样。他甚至亲口说出了「不爱」这样的字眼。

「少爷正同夫人说事情呢，我一时好奇，就偷听了一下。」她站起身，冲婆子小声耳语。

婆子听到夫人在房间里的事，竟决定转身和敏珠一道先出去了。虽说下人一贯不能打扰主子们说话，但敏珠总觉得她那个瞬间明了什么的表情很可疑。

「下次再扒主子们的墙角，可小心了你的腿。」老婆子把饭菜放下，转头还不忘教训敏珠，「不说别的，就我把你的事情告诉你妈妈，你也知道后果。」

「婆婆，我——」她赶在跛脚的老婆子一瘸一拐地走远之前叫住她，心情忐忑地凑过去，「我刚才听到夫人同少爷说，像是有让我嫁给少爷的想法，可是少爷不论怎么样都不同意……您也是知道的，府上，我的事情……如果少爷真心的对我无意，我还能，争取……」

婆子脸上划拉开一个狡黠的笑容，像是看透了敏珠这般年纪小姑娘那点花花肠子和弯弯绕绕的心事一般。

「争取当上少爷的妻子?」

「我，我自然也知道这是高攀！」

她捏紧了自己的衣边。

「你当然可以争取，毕竟少爷他喜欢的女人，这辈子又没办法和你争这个位置。」

天气还算不错，是一连好长时间梅雨天气后难得的放晴。青草尖凝结的露珠濡湿了敏珠的短袜。

她原本约好了今天同少爷一起到宅子外面的空当地方去放风筝，因此早上起来之后就直接去放起来了，却迟迟没有看见这几天情况一直在好转，能够披着厚衣服在外面玩耍一会儿的少爷的身影。敏珠一个人牵引着孤单的风筝在天空里飘忽了一会儿，无趣的感觉很快就同等待的焦虑一起在她心尖爬来爬去，最后只好把风筝和线都收起来，托给正坐着纳鞋底的婢女们看管着，自己去少爷的卧房叫这个爱睡懒觉爱失约的懒虫。如果不是因为那些话少的婆子今天都同夫人的婢女们到街上去买东西了，她断也不会托给这群爱嚼舌根的人。

这群爱说闲话的家伙少不了又打趣了敏珠一顿，说是什么，原来和少爷的定情信物都选好了之类。敏珠羞红了脸不同这群讨人厌又没有男人要的婢女在口舌上论长短，笃笃地踩着脱了鞋的白色袜子小跑在走廊里，越来越靠近自己无比熟悉的那个房间。

一想到他那副正儿八经的做派，敏珠还是乖乖地在房间门口跪坐下来，轻轻呼唤道：「少爷……起来一起去放风筝了……再不起来天都黑了……」

但出乎敏珠的意料，房间里没有人回应自己。

她心生疑惑，用手指极轻地推开了一点门，留出一个刚好够自己完美偷窥卧房的缝隙，然后把头贴过去。

干净，整洁，井井有序的卧房。正中间的被褥已经收拾过了，平时他让敏珠和别的婢女们上家里盖的洋馆里找来的书也整起地叠放在枕头边。敏珠推开门，蹑手蹑脚地走到房间里，原来香炉也早就已经燃尽了。

可是少爷绝无可能离开家去别的地方。早在今日之前，他就已经跟学校那边告了很长时间的假，听家里其他下人解释说，差不多就是少爷今后都不会再去上学的意思了。和他有来往的朋友无一不知他生病之后的情况，人情往来，聚会宴请也完全没有。敏珠思索了一阵，然后心底诡异地冒出了一个谜底。

怕走得太急，踩在木地板上发出声音，敏珠几乎是慢慢地爬到了夫人房间门口。她很少来这里，因为母亲老是说自己笨手笨脚的不会好好服侍人，把夫人得罪了不行，因此在陌生的环境里，紧张的情绪更甚了。

她紧绷的手指刚一碰到房门，就听到了一声来自女人的古怪呻吟——也并不能说那是令人不适的古怪，恰恰相反，那是从天生有点低的嗓子里滑出来声音，像是在嗫嚅着什么，又像是什么都没有说，如同快要气紧了一样似的发出了来自牝体的求饶。

只推开了一条缝，赫然冲入眼帘的就是那天夫人披在身上的袍子。敏珠竭尽全力地眯起眼睛，不想承认自己其实很害怕看到被夫人长发遮住了面颊的男人是谁。她甚至用极短的时间在心里祈求那是本来不可能出现在这里的少佐老爷，可是接下来她就看到了那张熟悉的脸。

少爷正闭着眼睛，把母亲柔软温暖的乳房含在嘴里吮吸。他并不是小时候没有吃过这东西，但终究生母的同乳母的不同，即使已经不能再吮吸点什么东西出来，他仍然固执地咂嘴，用牙齿在上面凭借吮吸的力度留下凹痕和闪光的水痕。

他性感的大手在女人的身体曲线上游走着，片刻后撒娇般在夫人耳边说道：「好碍事，脱了。」

「那你帮我。」

原本她还在少爷身上时，能够靠衣服勉强遮住身体，算是维护了最后一丝底线，可当少爷有些心急火燎地把那件漂亮的袍子扔到一边之后，夫人就忽然被他一转压在了身下。说是压着，倒也不尽然是粗鲁不堪的动作，因为身体还在调养的原因，这忽如其来的上位让他更像是撒娇的婴孩一般趴在母亲怀里尽情胡闹。

「母亲……我想吃奶……」

伴随着他极柔顺的语气，下身也极熟稔地挺动起来，舌头在胸脯慢悠悠遨游的状况丝毫不影响腰腹以下节律的抽插，即使是再未经人事的姑娘，看到这个地步也能猜出个八九不离十了，更何况比这更让人羞红了脸的是原本安静的房间里因为他的动作而跟着发出了肉体有润滑的碰撞声，「啪、啪」地一下下打在偷窥者的耳朵里，叫人脸红心跳，从脖颈到耳尖都火辣辣地烧了起来，因为他正高高地抬起臀部正对着门缝，所以挂在两条大腿正中间那个粉红色的囊袋也刚好能被看到。在他抽出雄器的间隙里，甚至可以清晰地从门缝极端的一隙间偷窥到平日里高洁冷倦的夫人那充血的、自边缘往中心渐变为深瑰的软肉正因为抽走了雄器之后倏然的莫大空虚而抽搐颤抖，如同有了生命一般地殷切渴望着性交。

「好像要、到了……」

少爷懒懒地趴在被褥里闷哼一声，并没有征求什么意见，就停下了抽插的动作，只是臀部还沉浸在余韵里一般小幅度地发抖，一阵一阵收缩臀肉，直到有白色的乳液从交合处溢出，顺着夫人的沟壑向下浸润了床褥。

夫人像是睡着了一样趴在他身下，就在敏珠好不容易以为自己看完了这场令人窒息的乱伦画面可以悄悄离开的时候，她的声音又恢复了平淡。尽管还袒胸露乳地躺着，她却好像已经趁着激情潮退后的这段时间考虑完了很多事：「这样风险会很大。」

「我知道。」少爷的声音比起之前更加疲倦，但在敏珠看不到的那一面，应该是带着微笑的，因为他说这话的语气轻柔而甜蜜，如同所有美好幻想里的情人一样，「但是你放心就好了……」

「那之后家里的人……」

「愿意在这里遣散的就遣散，想回去的就回去。」

他停了停，像是在考虑还有没有剩下什么特例。

「那要是还想跟着嫁给你的呢?」

他又俯下身去嬉闹了一阵：「我不要——！而且我想今天就是一个时机，跟她说说我走之后的安排……」

青草尖凝结的露珠濡湿了敏珠的短袜。

她站在宅子外的空地里，看着已经换上了一身崭新衣服的少爷慢慢把风筝从天边收回来，似乎是有话要说的样子。

「敏珠，你有没有想过和你妈妈一起离开这个地方，去做点别的呢?」少爷把风筝还给她，「其实，我有一些事要告诉你……你有什么心事吗?」

「没有，少爷。」

她把目光从飘忽的地方收了回来，碰到了他温柔平和的眼神：

「这是我的秘密。」


End file.
